The invention concerns an applicator device for a fluid, gel-like, pasty or powder product, in particular a cosmetic product, comprising
a storage means in which the product is accommodated in free form, and
an outlet for the product.
Applicator devices of the above-indicated kind are known. Particularly when the product is in fluid (low-viscosity) form but also in the case of gel-like, pasty and powder products, it has frequently been observed in relation to conventional applicator devices that the result of the applicator device being shaken, as occurs in particular when it is being transported from the manufacturer to the shop, is that the product passes from the storage means to the outlet and through the outlet. In particular those amounts of the product which pass through the outlet are then wasted in terms of the subsequent (appropriate) use. In addition they contaminate the applicator device.
However, the fact of the applicator device being shaken when being carried around in a handbag or the like, that is to say in the course of everyday activity, can also represent a problem. More specifically the result of the applicator device being shaken in that fashion can also be that product issues from the outlet.
Therefore the object of the present invention is to develop the applicator device of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification in such a way that it is better protected from the detrimental consequences of being shaken.